


nomads, anywhere.

by Burnere658



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ok look it started porny and now we're just doing soft intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnere658/pseuds/Burnere658
Summary: I started writing porny Hozier shit for the internet for fun, and now I write cute soft intimate Hozier shit on the internet for fun. And sometimes porny shit. Who knows what will come next, truly.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Call Me Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's a world away and she's missing him and what if that wasn't so?

And maybe it really is all supposed to feel this easy, sitting on the coast of California after weaving through a thousand little canyon roads aimlessly, adventurously. Maybe the waves are supposed to be this delicate, ever crashing view; planes overhead and helicopters humming their way up the mountain until dusk settles so comfortably in the horizon. 

Bikers of both types still pass by, their thrills humming playfully as they shift up and down, adjusting for the road as it climbs up and down, up and down. Terracotta roofs sit ahead, just past his trainers and off the ledge a handful of meters away.

Lately, he’d been throwing himself into work in a different type of way: before, it was a distraction and now it’s fully for fulfillment. He wanted to be challenged, he wanted to be mentally exhausted after each day.

But it’s simple — too simple — to lapse into being this creative who was bound by notebooks and a lack of touch, his eyes analytical and bright whenever he watched couples meander by with hands locked tight. He could see their entire stories, the way they met and leaned into one another with easy charm as their worlds became one and the same. 

How he envied them. He was too tall for the boot of the car he sat in, unfamiliar with the twists and turns of a road someone had told him several venues before to visit with an odd quirk to their grin. Andrew shifted uncomfortably and couldn’t bring himself to just get out quite yet. It was everything to be hung like the moon in this moment, watching the sun fade and the last of the coast start to busy into the nighttime crowd and know that he was finally insignificant in the scheme of the world. 

He didn’t bother to reach for his notebook once, calm and steady as he let his thoughts whirl faster than riptides until-

His phone rang, sharply, and he knew the ringtone before he ever looked at it. “Hello, lamb,” He mumbled, surprised he’d gotten signal for once.

“I can barely hear you,” She hummed, low and playful. “Have you ended up in the sea?”

“I’m meters from the cliff, lamb. I’ll be home soon,” He spoke with bright promise in his tone. 

“Will you really?” Her tone was far too playful and he found himself spirited enough to get out of his boot now, closing the rented hatchback behind him. “Because home is across the world from you right now, isn’t it?”

“I suppose. This record is going well, though, which means it is only a matter of weeks. You’ll have me wrapped back in you by the holiday.” He settled back into the driver’s seat, shifting it back slightly as he wrapping a wristband into his hair, low on his neck`. 

“You will? Tied up with a bow and all?”

“You’ll pick me up and find me with bells and tinsel for your enjoyment. The flight attendants will laugh all the while. You’ll have to cover me in your coat to keep my shame from being seen.” He chuckled as he imagined it, her little hands and coat far too small unable to hide him from a single eye. 

“I miss you, Byrne,” She admitted finally. “Do you have time for me tonight?”

“I do, of course- but can you give me an hour? I will lose signal while I drive back down this mountainside. I’ll call you as soon as I can, if that is OK? I’m surprised we’re even connected now.” He looked at her name on the dash and his heart throbbed almost painfully, the lump in his throat heavy. 

“I can be,” Her tone was almost impish, “But you’ll certainly miss out on a little surprise if you’re much longer than that.”

“Don’t devastate me yet,” He laughed lowly and he could see that crooked smirk she loved to fix him with, “Let me get to my rental, I will video you soon. Can you wait?”

“One hour, Andy, or you’re missing out on the best surprise I can give you. I’m starting the clock,” She laughed, the way he remembered crescendos of his favorite crowds, and he promised her one more time he would see her soon. 

-

The rental had only two keys: one from the owner, one from him. The owner was some label rep’s aunt, or uncle, or some vague relative who laughed playfully when he had asked in his most mumbling tone if he could borrow that instead of living in a hotel for the time it would take to record his masters. He fumbled the lock lazily, locking his car as he smoothed his hair back with one hand. 

The foyer was empty as he’d left it and he kicked his shoes off, shrugging a jacket onto the umbrella stand’s little hook in misuse. His backpack rested against the foot of it and he frowned a little when he noticed it’d been opened — he couldn’t remember doing that, but he had taken his notebook with him (even though he swore he’d just grabbed it off the car seat.)

Migrating to the kitchen, he put the kettle on and absently called his girl. His hands fumbled and he frowned deeper when she didn’t answer after several rings, choosing to give her the time it took for his tea to whistle then steep before he tried again. He lapsed into that easy type of waiting, leaning against the cool part of the counter next to the tidy stovetop.

“You look a fright. I didn’t think you could get slimmer,” A peal of laughter sounded and he felt his back stiffen painfully as he whipped around, his hand almost brushing the still hot burner. 

“Fuck, lamb, what the fuck,” He cursed blindly as he looked at his phone first, curious to when he answered it, “I didn’t think you could see me?”

But the phone was dark and the laughter came from near the doorway; a curvy, pretty thing lingered there, dressed only in a flannel that reached just past her upper thighs. He was quick to respond, turning off the burner before crossing the room and pressing her immediately to the doorway with his calloused hands, mouth seeking hers. 

“What are you doing here, lamb,” He asked without pause between his kisses, bumping his nose to hers as he hunched down to her height. “You are not supposed to be here.”

“It took two calls to Alex to get him to intervene. You are being pathetic with your love songs you won’t play me over the phone, is what his verbiage said,” She had some kind of ease as she pecked him between every few words, as if she wasn’t ready for him to actually be there yet. “And he gave me your address, and he called your rental to give me the key, so I have gotten very naked and ready for you to get undressed while you were off brooding at the seaside.”

His hands immediately slipped under the flannel for proof- her perfectly marked skin was under his touch as he reached around to the small of her back, gracing the easy curve of her hip and ass. Andrew grasped blindly, bringing her close to kiss her once again. 

“You little minx,” He murmured, “Because it was easier to write you love songs from afar than with you right here under my palm.”

“You’ll play me one later. But now- I need you to put me on this counter,” She suggested, gesturing to the bare one next to the fridge and he was quick to comply, settling her comfortably before he reached to his own pants, fumbling with his belt. Her hands found his and were helpful to get him undressed finally, her nails easily sliding against his pelvis and seeking that familiar weight she knew well. 

She wrapped her hand around his cock, giving a couple quick and dry tugs that were almost uncomfortable if they came from anyone other than her. He still let that funny sound fall from his mouth, his forehead finding the cabinets just above her shoulder as she continued with her quick jerks, thumb seeking that little bit of fluid that leaked for lubricant. 

And when she found that wasn’t enough, with this devilish smirk she pressed her fingers into herself before he could, her own forehead resting next to his as she played and heard that quiet shock with her next grasp. 

His hands were quick to find their target then, thumb pawing at her clit sharply while the rest busied themselves ever so deftly inside her, almost shaking as they worked to find how to make her come apart. His mouth had moved hard to the join between her neck and shoulder, that spot much easier to find from sheer familiarity. 

She realized he was toying with her much to slowly when she brought her hand to his, only one finger steadily easing in and out and crooking just so. “Are you going to fuck me?” She was positively sinful and he had to kiss that out of her immediately, a second finger joining before he lined himself up easily. 

Their heights mercifully were on their sides and she let one leg hook around his thigh to steady them both, their movements easier than she thought they’d be when she dreamed this scenario up. He was slowly rutting, refusing to give her the pace she wanted- as if he was finding solace in the little, whimpering noises she let fall out every so often and wanting to memorize them forever. 

“Couch?” He supplied helpfully, breathlessly, his hands strong at her hips before she nodded and wrapped her legs higher to his waist, not wanting to lose that extra contact he was giving her. 

It was only a handful of steps before he threw her onto the green velvet carelessly and hit at her with a relentless pace- he was confident and sure with one arm grasped on the frame for support, the other hand alternating between pressing and rubbing against her clit playfully. He fucked her with utter reverence for her pleasure, watching carefully with blown pupils the way she closed her eyes, tilted her head just so and let those little sounds she loved to hear from him escape. He couldn't help the little worship he gave to her nipples, almost biting and hearing her overwhelming voice crack in want. 

Neither of them lasted as long as they hoped, but the desperate snaps of his hips were ultimately satisfying when he peppered kisses along her shoulder, her breast, her lips. She bit her lip as she tried to keep that moan low, close to her chest, and he kissed her through it anyways before settling himself to tuck her into the side of the couch and him along the edge, awkwardly with legs bent to keep himself from falling off. 

“You are not supposed to be here,” he finally said quietly.

“Yes, but what fun is following the rules? I found myself in a position to give myself a week off and opted to check what flights looked like. When they were significantly cheaper than they should be- it was an easy choice to surprise you. Your entire band and management knew. They think I’m good for you and your brooding,” Her voice was soft and he could help but to hold her a little closer. 

"You are," he insisted immediately, "But how can I find myself focused in studio with such a distraction, lamb?"

"Well," She had that smirk, all knowing and innocent all at once, "We may have rescheduled a few more days to the end of your trip to make up for how many times I'd like to devastate you before Monday, if that's okay."

The answer was his rich laughter and she couldn't help but to kiss him one more time, and maybe he could live wandering forever if he always found his home in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm drunk and wanted to write cute porn hello. inspired by the view from stunt road.


	2. Catch the Manic Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her apartment was convenient and he loved to distract her from their plans.

_Can you move your car?_ The text buzzed and she rolled her eyes, shifting to stuff her shoes on and head towards the stairs. She was lucky with her home, this perfect spot far enough outside the chaos of town rent was almost affordable, but the real luxury was having a garage and an assigned parking spot. Street parking was near impossible, and so when her boyfriend visited it was nice to have him be able to park safely on site. 

_Yeah, heading down_ , she typed quickly, coming around the last corner and unlocking then flinging the old door upwards. Backing in was practiced and she lingered alongside the other garages, waiting for him to unfold himself out of the car. "Hey, lamb," He grinned, ducking his head down to steal a very quick kiss from her. She almost pouted when he leaned away, but tucked her hand into his as she led him up the stairs. "What's the agenda?"

"Well, if you can keep your hands off of me," She laughed when he plastered his hands on her waist once they’d made it back to her door, "We could walk and get tea while these potatoes soak, then we can make out while they roast. And then, we'll watch a movie, and you'll leave before it's too late to keep my honor intact."

"Can we skip the tea? And the potatoes soaking? And lamb, you have no honor left." His voice was boyishly eager, nosing at her hair and inhaling heavily. "Let's skip all of that and get to necking on the couch?"

"It's been a week, Andy," She pushed against his chest without any real force, "You can wait til after- oh!"

Andrew could not wait, as was evident by his kissing along her neck and the way she leaned her head away ever so slightly, giving him better room to work with. It was easier to give in when he got handsy like this, and it was beyond fun to feel his arousal pressing against her front, the little rolls of his hips teasing and measured. Her leg shifted and she let him walk her backwards towards the plush furniture, a couch that had seen a few too many situations like the one they were ending up in already for the short period of time she'd lived there. 

He pressed his forehead to hers for a slow moment, studying her face behind her glasses and letting his brow soften. "You are something stunning," He mumbled against her lips, a smirk forming as he realized her hand was reaching down to his pants to fumble with the button and zipper. "Just fucking stunning- would you let me help?"

"I have a plan for you, if you're going to be so distracting," She was grinning now and flipped them so she was on top, letting a grind of her hips play out slow against his. "And it doesn't involve much of your help," She continued conversationally, leaning back just far enough from his mouth, "But it does involve my mouth and your cock."

Andrew cleared his throat, hard, and watched as she took one of his hands to the back of her head to hold her hair back. He held just tight enough, the way she'd taught him to once, and she pressed these filthy open mouthed kisses down his neck, sniffing into his shirt for a moment before pushing it up and continuing down his chest and belly. She nosed against his skin, hands fumbling his waistband down and letting her hand run against his length lightly. He groaned when she refused to give him the purchase he hoped for, the dry friction that would make him buck his hips just so, and he could feel her smile against the skin of his inner thigh. "Lamb, you're going to make this end much too quickly."

She only fixed him with a glare before she licked from base to tip once, swallowing him as wholly as she could and pulling up when she felt his hands tighten in her hair. He was careful not to push her down, only allowing her to take it at her own pace and grinning at the fucked out look her eyes got. "That's a girl," He grumbled out, trying not to let his voice hitch embarrassingly. "Easy now, please, love."

But she kept going, his cock hitting the back of her throat until he pulled her head up and away, only sheer willpower bringing her mouth to his while he folded them upwards. She let out a funny sound and he didn't stop catching the tastes of himself on her tongue, pressing her down onto the couch instead. "Andy," She whimpered almost sinfully, and he was quick to peel her shirt off as well as his, "I'd like to fuck you."

"I'd like that," his voice was thick and lower than usual, pressing himself down to her and pinning her to the couch, "And I will. But, I want to take you apart too."

Her head quirked to the side and he brought his teeth to her neck this time, biting hard for a moment and soothing it immediately afterwards. Her little gasp was better than any album he'd ever recorded and he dug in with a little more ferocity, sucking and leaving what would end up a dark bruise behind for the sake of it. "You better do something," She muttered and brought her hand to his hair, running her fingers through to the end before holding a little tighter when one hand sprung her chest free. Eyes dark, Andrew licked and blew across one nipple before nipping down on the other with a quiet huff, her chest arching upwards to his mouth. "Fuck, fuck- yes," She groaned out as he let his other hand slip down between her thighs. 

He brushed her clit with his knuckle, pressing his fingers upwards over her clothes. He was being a tease and she bucked against him, but let him continue to stroke and get her worked up much as she'd done to him. He finally slipped a hand under her own pants, grinning as he refused to touch her underneath her flimsy underwear and the way he could practically feel her rolling her eyes in anticipation. "Can you please- just- anything?"

At that, he pressed a finger in and moved slowly, relishing in the feeling and her undoing underneath him. He pushed down her pants from her hips with the other, letting a second finger join and curving them just so she'd falter her pace. It was divine, watching her eyes fall hooded and the incredible little noises busting from her throat uncontrollably. Her hand in Andrew's hair had this tight, incredible grip and he grinned as he kissed her again and again, trying to distract her from his own doing. "Do you want my mouth?"

"No, please, can you just-" She didn't have to finish speaking as he lined up and slowly fucked into her, a tangled gasp and groan all at once from her lips before he kissed her and snapped his hips again, varying the pacing and tempo so she couldn't figure out when the next would hit. "Jesus, fuck, Andy- yes," She pressed her head back into the cushion, rocking upwards to meet him. 

He was careful not to let himself falter, to let go early and lose out on that destroyed face and the way she was biting her lip and whimpering and- "I love you, Andy" - and her mouth was hard on his shoulder, biting down for a moment before she tried to stop herself from hurting him. His hand found her throat and gave it a gentle squeeze, just enough to make her eyes close and he couldn't continue on much longer with that look.

Andrew gave a handful of shallow, sad thrusts and hunched over her, pressing his head to her chest and listening to her heartbeat as it thudded quick, then slower and slower. Her hand kept playing in his hair and he just listened, keeping her warm with his body and smiling against her skin ever so slightly. 

"You're the prettiest thing in this city, lamb, but I wish you'd come home with me sometime," Andrew knew he was toeing a line bringing it up, and she paused her hand for a moment. 

"Just because one of us found ridiculous success already, doesn't mean the other is going to stop chasing hers," She spoke resolutely, and he nodded- they'd had this conversation a hundred times, probably, and he knew better than to fight it. "I love you, though, for making time in your schedule to visit me anyways."

He looked positively dumbfounded for a moment as they readjusted, her head finding his slightly tacky chest. "Why wouldn't I? If I lost sight of you, I think the success wouldn't mean a thing."

She preened under that and snuggled a little closer, drawing her fingers around in the hair there. "It would, but you wouldn't have nearly as good of blowjobs."

Andrew cackled at that, "Oh, I'm sure I could find blowjobs on tour- but they wouldn't be nearly as perfect as yours."

"Good save, but maybe never tell your girlfriend you can find blowjobs when you're touring again?" She laughed now in response to his, and he hugged her tight and fond.

"I promise. How long do those potatoes have to soak? Getting some roasted veg on could be nice," Andrew accepted the swat to his chest with a grin and gave her one more kiss to the temple. She always made these plans for a reason...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo hoo!!!! apparently when i get tipsy i just want to write andrew fucking OFCs in domestic situations!!!! why not!!!!


	3. Thunder Under Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever get high with your significant other and watch a movie across the country from each other together?

_hey, you ready?_

**yeah, starting at :05. dont be late :)**

_so I have four minutes to distract you?_

**absolutely not. i might be too high for this. plz don't.**

This was one of their favorite bonding activities when she was back visiting her family and he was out on the road. He'd enjoyed an edible about half an hour before, and now had a half glass of red wine for the sake of it and she'd gotten herself to about the same level. Sometimes it was excellent, sometimes it was silly- and he always loved when their schedules aligned for three whole uninterrupted hours. Andrew was completely unsurprised when her face and name lit up his phone a minute before their scheduled start. 

"You ready to watch some robots and kaiju and some good platonic love?" Her words were still concise, but he loved the bubble of joy under her voice that only unabashedly showed through when she was less than sober. 

"I am, lamb," He chuckled, "Shall we start?"

"Yes please!" She chimed back quickly, the phone making an awful sound for a moment before she giggled, "Shit, shit, hang on. OK, you're on my headphones now, this should work."

"Can you hear the movie even, with those in?" Andrew could feel his cheeks aching with fondness.

"Andrew, love, this is a movie I don't need to hear. I'm practically the director's commentary. I could tell you trivia for hours," She audibly stretched, a little gasp coming through.

"Big stretch," He quipped as she groaned, and the familiar dial tone rang through for a video call. He frowned a little, figuring how to settle his phone so he could see her and his computer at the same time in the back lounge of his tour bus that his crew had incredibly graciously evacuated for the next couple hours. "You look like you're very comfortable."

She had this charming little grin on her face as she shifted slightly, giving him a very clear view of her lack of decent pajamas save for a couple spaghetti thin straps. "Oh, I am. Favorite part about coming to stay with my bougie aunt and uncle? These silky sheets. I'm telling them I had a very pressing meeting tomorrow morning, so I'm able to sleep without pajamas, and I can talk to you."

"Without pajamas? That's risky even for you," He watched as the main character slid down a metal pole. "That is not safe. What do you say- this is not OSHA?"

"Occupational Safety and Health Administration is shocked you remembered that stupid joke," She twisted in bed and he frowned slightly, trying not to be lewd as he watched her blanket slip down beautifully slowly. There was just a hint of her chest falling out of her top and try as he might he was absolutely mesmerized by it. 

She was clueless as she rattled off lore and shifted ever so slightly now and then, her breast peeking in and out of view and he glanced quickly to confirm he'd locked the back lounge for her sake. He knew she would be embarrassed if she thought for even a moment someone would see her less than decent and altered that wasn't him. Satisfied, he settled in for a solid half hour to watch a bit further, glancing over once in a while to make sure she had yet to doze off. 

It was one of those glances when he saw this regular, subtle movement of her shoulder, as if she didn't want him to notice. He couldn't help but snigger a little quietly. "What are you giggling at? Charlie? He's really great in this, isn't he?" She asked rapid fire, but her voice was just a little heady as if she were covering something up.

"He is, but you're quite the movie yourself, lamb," He spoke lowly, hoping she'd hear him over the rumble of the bus. Andrew let his own hand reach down under the little table, cupping himself over his joggers.

"Oh? You caught that?" She was a little breathy, clearly enjoying the magic of edibles and showing off for her partner a little. "I wasn't sure when you would. You know how this combo of stimulants - depressants? - gets me."

"You always want my mouth to do some outright sinful things. It's why I wonder why we only do this apart," He lifted a leg up to settle onto the seat across from him, frowning when he realized that they'd cleaned up too effectively and none of his shirts were still tucked in the back lounge anywhere. He twisted to open the cabinets behind him curiously, trying to see if there was anything (replaceable) he could get away with soiling guilt free.

"Well, I think it's because absence makes the heart grow fonder, and it means I get to memorize those dirty noises you make when you don't want your crew to hear you coming," She had paused the movie and he happily did the same, watching the little her on the screen of his phone move again. "You taking the lead or I?"

"You already got started- it would do me some real good to get to see you slide that off, lamb," He grinned slowly when he found one of his own merch shirts from that tour in the back and looked one more time to make sure the door really was locked and the curtains were down. He slid out of the seat for a moment and took off his joggers, folding them underneath them and reassuming his prior position. Andrew let his thumb run along the top of his cock through his boxers, his throat twitching slightly. 

She complied happily, scooting her blanket down to just above her hips and letting her free hand reach up and under her top. "You want to see me slide this off?" She questioned innocently, knowing he could see as she tweaked her nipples and let her nails drag over the bare skin he had yet to see. 

"Very much. That's a good lass," He grinned as she finally let her breasts be exposed, thumbing his cock out of his boxers and grasping it loosely, almost oversensitive from the show on his phone. "You look so pretty turned on and on your back like this. So sexy," Andrew usually wouldn't use language like that with her, but something about the distance and the quiet fog of tour in his mind brought out this filthy teenage horndog he couldn't deny, especially when she arched her back up like that. "When did you get started? How long before I noticed?"

"Mmmmh, remember when you laughed?" She exhaled. "You know what that rumble does to me. You're like, a sexy cat or something. Fuck, sorry, I am not good at saying sexy stuff today," She paused in her pressing, frowning and laughing all at the same time as she turned her head to break the fourth wall of their mild porno. "You're good at being sexy. Please, be sexy."

Andrew smiled a little too wide and set about twisting his wrist just so, watching her going back to allowing one hand to play with her clit and the other running along her breasts and stomach until she pushed the blanket all the way down, switching hands to give him a slightly better view. He loved watching her, letting her teach him with these quiet sounds that were so different from the full and lusty sounds she normally made. It was like seeing the answers in the back of the book as he watched her wrist rock forwards and backwards fluidly, knowing it was the pad of one finger placed just so that was driving her wild. "You really wanted to get off, lamb. Do you only have your fingers tonight?"

"There's a little toy in my suitcase, but I didn't think about it til right now," She had this firey look in her eyes like the mild exhibitionism of getting off in the private, detached guest cottage on her aunt and uncle's property was that exciting to her. He knew it wasn't, not compared to some of the things they'd tried, but it made him swallow harder as he let his thumb drag over the top of his cock. "Want me to get it?"

"Is the sky dark right now?" He jeered back at her playfully and she flipped him off before she got up. 

"Do I bring you with me when I dig through my luggage for a vibrator?" She asked sweetly, lingering near the phone. "Is it like an adventure?"

His eyes softened and the wrinkles in the corners twitched. "I should think so. I can see if you packed any pretty little pieces in there that you'll surprise me with in the morning. I know what you like to put in our Dropbox. I love them."

Andrew laughed when she almost squealed in excitement before seeming to mind her volume, grabbing her phone and giving him a glamorous shot of her chin and up her nose. "My suitcase is in the living room, and oh shit, the curtains are not drawn, no one is looking right?" Her questions were rapid fire and she tittered for a moment before returning to grab a towel to wrap around her. "It's not weird if I'm in a towel. People shower. Right?"

"Yes, lamb, people shower," He replied fondly, letting his dick soften and just smiling at the phone. She would do things like this, where she would be just so charmingly herself, and he loved her so much more fiercely.

"Fuck, Andrew, I swear I packed it," She finally said after a couple minutes. "Do you think TSA stole my vibrator?"

Andrew had shuffled his joggers back on already and even pulled on his hoodie he'd come in wearing. "It is unfortunately possible," He watched as her face fell.

"I think I ruined the mood, didn't I?" She legitimately was pouting. "Whoops, shit."

"It's OK, lamb. Go throw on a t-shirt and we'll watch the rest of the movie. I am gonna be a little behind you, but we'll sync back up," Andrew offered. "Also- I love you."

"It's not OK!" She looked a little more frustrated than he thought she should be. "I just- fuck, Andrew, I'm sorry. I just wanted this to be fun for you, and I kind of ruined it, and I love you too but I am too high right now maybe."

"Lamb, it is all right. Do not worry. Go get back in bed and I'll stay on with you til you fall asleep, babe. You're too high, that's OK, we'll bring you back down. Do you have chocolate?" He asked, concern evident in his tone- he hated when she didn't have a good high. 

"I do, at fucking home," She grumbled, but tucking herself into bed again anyways with this little pout on what he could see on her face he just wanted to kiss away. 

"Just hit play, Lamb," Andrew brought his hand to his keyboard, nodding as they hit play in sync and he put an earbud back in.

A few minutes passed and he really couldn't resist- "And hey, even if TSA stole your vibrator, I still had fun with you tonight."

She rolled her eyes and huffed, a grin scrunching the corners of her eyes. And as his home started rumbling under his feet and the girl three time zones ahead nodded off- Andrew couldn't remember ever feeling luckier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can put my knowledge of tour buses to use for once in my life also
> 
> this is so porny for no reason i'm sorry internet


	4. Ember Glows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 3am and Andrew knows how lucky he is.

“Alexa, play thunderstorms,” she mumbled from the bed, the device on their desk responding appropriately. “Goodnight, Byrne. Love you.” Her eyes were already closed when he turned his face to look at her, debating going in for a kiss before realizing she really was just exhausted. 

“Love you too,” he murmured, his glasses low on his nose as he shifted a little to continue reading. It was this thick leather tome of poetry he liked to leaf through whenever his own well of metaphors and cleverness dried up- a little inspiration from the past. 

Andrew really did settle in to read the next page, something swift and only ten of fifteen lines at most. But his girl had this magical talent he envied every time it was 2am and bus call: she could fall asleep nearly instantly given a spot to rest her head. And of course that was distracting, seeing the love of his life sleeping with her mouth sagging on one side, an arm thrown haphazardly over her eyes. 

Mindful not to wake her, he settled a hand in her hair and let his fingers stroke through the strands. He was surprised to see the way her body reacted by curling a little closer to his and his heart panted fondly at the movement. 

They’d each had long days, her's a mess of clients being unhappy after signing off and approving changes weeks before, and his a brick wall against finishing any of his tinkering songs or lyrics. He wasn’t surprised when she’d crawled into bed early and didn’t say a word, simply staring at the ceiling and running one thumb against the other as if they were worry stones. They’d talked about it over dinner — take out from a familiar Chinese spot — and commiserated over mutually taking losses for the day overall. 

Andrew let himself be fully distracted from his reading, considering her instead. She had this quiet, insurmountable strength he’d always envied; her resilience and dedication to her goals light years past other folks he’d met. It was easy to let her be his muse and hold her on that pedestal, so he actively worked not to. He loved her, flaws and all- it just helped that her flaws mostly made him simply love her more. 

His mind wandered and he found a handful of phrases bouncing around in his head- they fit, and he could almost hear the perfect join between the bridge and chorus of one of his works in progress. Andrew slipped out of their bed, careful not to disturb her, and headed into the studio room he’d built into their place when they finally had moved in together. 

His hands reached for his favorite guitar, a sheaf of paper for notes as they came to him nearby and Andrew lost himself in the quiet plucking and strumming of bare boned verses. He didn’t even realize he was singing lowly along until he heard a soft rap on the door. 

“Andrew, it is 3am. I love you, so very much, and you’re playing that for me in the morning. You have five minutes to get to bed. Don’t burn the candle at both ends,” his pretty girl was slumped in the doorway, clad only in one of his button ups she had a tendency of stealing. Her eyes were tired and fond and Andrew shook his head. 

“Sorry, lamb, time got away. Keep my side warm?” He gave her his best bashful look through a yawn. 

“Yeah, yeah. Hurry up. I want to be a jet pack,” She grumbled, a smile quirking on her lips. “And, gimmie a kiss for tax.”

Andrew was happy to comply when she stepped towards him, turning to jot down his last notes once she’d left. It only took him a few minutes before he was standing, his joints protesting loudly, and heading back to bed. 

She’d turned off all the lights except for the en-suite, the door hardly cracked. “Brush your teeth then come over here,” she spoke as if she were fave first in a pillow and he shook his head slightly before doing just that. Minty and undressing, he slid nude but for his boxers between the covers and kissed her one more time. “Get on your side, let me snuggle you,” she already had an arm reaching over his broader shoulders, getting comfortable on his chest before slinging a leg over. 

“Good night,” she said again, kissing it into the back of his neck. 

Eyes quickly growing heavy, Andrew let himself snuggle a little closer. As his mind settled in to wander the mental graveyards he robbed for song ideas, he frowned suddenly- “Wait, are you jetpacking so I can’t work more tonight?”

His only reply was a very quiet snuffle from the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I can write non porn.


	5. Known In It's Aching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if you had a bad day  
> and you're taking one down  
> and you sang a sad song -- just to turn it around

"Lamb?" He asked softly, nosing at her hair, "I think we fell asleep."

She grumbled at that, shifting onto his chest further as she noticed the blanket that had been balled up under her ribs to make it a little easier to doze on his overly filled couch. It wasn't often lately that they could find themselves tangled together on a lazy afternoon- his touring and performance schedule tended to keep him on the road during such an intense time of the album cycle, and she was enjoying a little association to his name with her client list. "Yeah, Byrne, I think we did. Fuck, my mouth tastes like carpet," She hadn't moved her head from his chest yet though, letting him inhale the top of her head one more time. 

"Your way with words- how am I the lyricist, and you the one with such a diverse roster?" Andrew folded his arm slightly uncomfortably so he could play with her hair. "I think we should trade roles."

"You can keep your limelight, I just want to make folks happy," She closed her eyes as she snuggled in again, instantly soothed as if she were a needy kitten seeking attention. Her own arm, looped over his middle, squeezed him a hair closer and resister the urge to tickle him a little. 

Andrew chuckled and preened under her quiet affection, letting the conversation die momentarily. Being here with his little love on a rainy afternoon - early evening, really - felt stupidly special. "What're you thinking, lamb?"

She didn't speak for a few seconds too long, and he lightly tugged at her roots to wake her back up. "Hmm, yeah, my thinking? Why does my pillow keep talking?" She pushed herself up from his side, his hand still in her hair. "That I'm lucky to get such a handsome mug to wake up next to?" And with that she swung a leg over his hip, kissing him deeply. His hands flew to steady her, one at her waist and the other to the small of her back. "I'm thinking I might love you, or something. Even with your 6am ocean dives."

He brought one hand back up to her neck, cupping it firmly but giving her plenty of space to take the lead when she leaned back in to kiss him one more time. "You're the luckiest penny I've ever flipped," Andrew mumbled softly and caused her to giggle. 

"Comparing me to an oft-disrespected coin? You are digging as deep as the blowjob comments," She spoke against his lips, not letting him kiss her between every word despite his little lunges. He finally won and he flipped them quickly, pressing her down into the couch now firmly. Andrew found one of her hands and trapped it above her head, grinning when she reflexively put the other above her head too. 

"You'd best keep those there, lamb, I don't want roaming distractions. And I think I will be killed for nail marks, this week," Andrew commanded quietly, her nod rapid fire when he moved that hand back down to touch at her waist sweetly. He didn't tend to play this game with her often, but she'd often said how much she loved relaxing this way. He sat back on his heels for a second, pulling his shirt off and reaching to grab the hem of hers. Instead of taking it off outright, he slowly lifted it up from her body and let his thumbs draw mindless lines up her skin. The way she wriggled was wicked to watch and he drank it in for a slow moment. If she were to reach out to his chest, it'd have electrified him right there.

She canted her hips slightly and he grinned widely at that, his hands running up to her chest and resting just under her bra for a moment, bouncing his fingers from her pants to her bra as if he couldn't cross either barrier. "You're going to tickle me?" She squeaked, her heart spiking slightly as he smirked. 

"No, no," Andrew tutted. "I wouldn't. Not when you're already this twitchy," He smiled softly, thumbing under one of the cups. She rolled her eyes and her wrists twisted upwards for a second before she settled them back where they had been placed. "You are something gorgeous, lamb."

He finally reached around her to unclasp her bra, fumbling with it because, well, he'd taught himself guitar wrong and it made everything with fine dexterity more complicated than it needed to be. She always wore different types, too, so he could never get used to them and get familiar with taking them off. Andrew tugged it down her front and tossed it to the side where their shirts had fallen, mouth quick to nip at her collarbones. "Absolute tease, Byrne" She uttered.

"You know it," Andrew's voice had dropped to being this low, hoarse rumble, and it made her writhe when his mouth found her neck to suck hard. One hand moved to a nipple, thumbing across it and pinching every so often and she couldn't help the little sounds she let out. "I love doing this to you," He spoke against her neck, brushing his beard to her sensitive skin there. "Taking you apart, letting you relax- I want to take care of you, however you want me."

"I want you to... give me a back rub? And if that feels good enough, not to be annoyed if I fall asleep?" She felt a little smug as he kissed her sweetly, moving off of straddling her so she could flip over. He settled his knee back down and started at the base of her back, thumbs pressing in firmly. 

"You can sleep, I know you're tired. Just relax," He chuckled and let his thumbs move upwards and outwards slowly. "You've had a long week, and it's not made any easier by me being off and about without helping. Let me do this for you to make up for when I can't," Andrew said with a little finality, breathing slowly and shifting on his heels to make himself a bit more comfortable. 

"I love you," She responded languidly, "I love you and I owe you. I will even let you put your ice feet in the bed in the morning sometime soon." Her exhale told him he'd found a tender spot and he worked at it slowly. "I will let you put your ice feet in the bed and will even big spoon your wet hair."

"That is the biggest promise you've ever given me. I feel how much you love me," Andrew pressed into her neck gently at first, finding a knot to unravel and not wanting to make her sore. "I will hold that on my chest."

When he could feel her breathing evening out, Andrew pressed a kiss to her shoulder and shuffled them so he was her big spoon. "I have you, lamb. Get some rest. We'll have midnight breakfast for dinner," He promised. She snuggled in a little closer, already humming an agreeable breath before she dropped off. Andrew thumbed her hair for a few minutes, letting his eyes focus on whatever movie their streaming service had flipped to. This made up for every lazy Sunday they'd missed tenfold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is just fluff and yearning for the perfect partner while waiting for my zen out weekend


	6. Shun the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An impasse over careers.

“Lamb?” Andrew nosed into his own study, shockingly meek. “We need to talk about that.”

“We need to talk about you putting your career over mine again?” Her tongue didn’t falter and she held his eyes level despite being several inches shorter. “We need to talk about how because you have legions of adoring fans, you want me to compromise my year, the year I’ve been setting up for the last three, to accommodate that I will have virtually no support from my partner who promised he’d take a year off to record?”

“What do you want me to say?” He kept his voice calm and leaned against the doorway, not wanting to encroach on her. When she was angry like this, letting her feel lured or trapped just made her lash out with more fury. “Do you want me to forget that there was a pandemic and another year of being in love with you, that there are only more conditions to connect with people over? That my songs, my shows, bring comfort to so many? Without the touring revenue, lamb, I cannot- the music industry doesn’t work that way.” 

“But you’re not denying it, Andy, and that is the problem.” Her tone went icy and she stood to walk towards him, stutter-stepping in the middle of the room. “You are just giving away that you care more about your fans and your career and the weird wood nymph fantasies they have than about the person you’ve written those love songs about. That is selfish love, and you can’t even admit it! I have endured the nights away, the months of phone tag, the prying into our lives, and you promised you would let me lean on you while I made five years worth of career moves in twelve months. Do you just- are you willfully ignoring that?”

Andrew stared her down and she crossed her arms, shifting her feet at the same time. He loved her more fiercely when she stood up for herself, but it didn’t make it less frustrating to have her talk down to him. “It’s not like I’m a hedge fund fuckoff who is delaying retirement by gambling for one more year, lamb. I’m living the unconventional- and you’ve known that. We might just be at an impasse.”

“An impasse?” She laughed incredulously, “I’ll fucking say.”

Both of them went quiet, the balloons of rage deflating and shoulders visibly slumping over a couple of minutes. She finally held her hand out, and he took it, leading them to his desk. She settled in the chair as he leaned against the desk, still playing with her fingers. 

“This is unfair to you, lamb, and I’m sorry. That is unacceptable, that I’ve made you feel unsupported. I did promise, and I know I’m falling short,” Andrew started slowly, not making eye contact with her. “What’s happened for my industry is unprecedented. I’m lucky I still rank for guarantees- the tour they’ve routed is risky if the vaccines aren’t effective. I am afraid to lose it all.” He cleared his throat quietly and squeezed her hand firmly. “I want to support you and be here for you. I want to desperately. But I have to stand up to my obligations professionally too. I’ve made those commitments.”

“Fuck, Andrew, it’s not like I don’t know that. I know we are in an impossible scenario where neither of us win. I just- you understand why I am angry?” She mumbled as if she were thinking every word out, lest she spoke out of turn. “I love you, but you hurt me with this.”

Andrew squeezed her hand and shifted so he could kiss the top of her head. “I understand, and I am sorry. I can work to make it up to you, but you are right to be upset.”

“I’m sorry for getting so angry about it. I’m just- I have to rethink so many plans now, and some of those wheels can’t be stopped now that they’re in motion, Andrew. I don’t want to let us suffer for our work.” She leaned into his kiss and frowned, then moved so she was tucked into his side against the desk. 

“I mean, I am a poet by trade,” he accepted the look of admonishment he received immediately once he saw the crook of her smile again. “We will make a plan. I will get my itinerary, and I will make time for you. You will make time for me. We will celebrate the big wins in big ways, and we will be better for it.”

She didn’t verbally reply at first, but did snuggle a little closer to him as they sat in the quiet. “I hate being angry with you. Especially when it’s not entirely your fault. I thought things were supposed to get better after last year, not more difficult.”

“Well, we’ll make them better. We are strong enough, lamb, together. I won’t lose you over this,” Andrew was firm now, squeezing her shoulder where his arm was wrapped around. “I will do better.”

They lingered a few minutes more but the exhaustive awkwardness finally won through; she slipped out from under his arm and started for their bathroom. “I’m gonna head to bed early. I promise I’m not angry- I’m too tired for anything else tonight,” she spoke softly, as if she were too loud it’d echo in their skulls. 

It did anyways, he found as he nodded and waited til he’d heard the door close so he could head to their bedroom. Changing quickly and tying his hair back, Andrew nervously turned the pages of his book while he waited for her to get out of the shower. It was the second of the day, which inevitably meant she was crying in it, and Andrew’s heart panged at the thought. 

But he couldn’t change the label’s and his booking agent’s minds, even with what had been verbally promised. He was coming up on renewal and his deal wasn’t fulfilled yet- if he wanted any bargaining for longevity, he had to bend to their will and he’d been highly sought for after the last year’s difficulties. He thumbed to where he found an author he’d grown familiar with, trying to focus on words that jumped away from their usual places just to frustrate him. 

She padded in, hair in a turban and robe slung over her shoulders. “Oh, shit,” she mumbled, freezing when she saw him in the bed, “do you want company tonight?”

“Yes, of course,” Andrew nodded, patting the bed next to him. “I’m ready to sleep too- I just don’t want to sleep without you tonight, if you can stand my company.”

She seemed to judge that and finally nodded, “My conditions are you’re making breakfast tomorrow and you’ll have an itinerary ready by the end of the week?” 

“Deal, c’mere,” he smiled softly and lifted the covers; she dropped the robe and climbed in, both of them ignoring her wet hair for a moment. “Want me to read to you?”

She nodded, squeezing her hair with her towel and settling on putting it into two thick braids instead, too tired for any more fuss on it. As he read, he watched her eyes droop and wrapped it up just as her head dipped to her pillow, switching off the light. A little mumble came, very muffled by her pillow. “I love you even when you suck, Byrne. Wouldn’t do this without you.”

He cleared his throat and kissed her damp hair. “Same, lamb. Same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touring is about to be so fucked


	7. Little More, Little Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s soft hours in a quiet wooded walk.

They’d walked a bit farther than usual, hands looped mostly at fingertips and sometimes properly depending on how solid their footings were. Try as she might to be annoyed by it, whenever he found these perfect winding paths, it was impossible to push him back towards the city. Watching Andrew get inspired was good for her soul, when their conversation lulled and he would pause here and there and she had that immediate reminder of why every hardship was more than worth it. 

“Hmm?” He turned to look, eyes a little unfocused as if he couldn’t take in the world well enough. 

“I didn’t say anything, love,” She laughed as the corners of his cheeks crinkled when he realized just how lost in thought he’d been. “I mean, Brooke over there can’t stop chittering, but I didn’t say anything.”

He rolled his eyes when she gestured towards the small waterway near them, still burbling and too cold to touch. “You are always a little jokester,” Andrew chided fondly, “and it will get you in trouble one day.” 

“Oh, trouble? No one could hear me scream here. Clearly, you’re going to axe murder me for a bad joke,” She gripped his hand mockingly, pushing him away and pulling him back when he fixed her with a fond glare. 

“I could always just ravish you against a tree, lamb. You would love it,” Andrew took his turn to gesture, “The likelihood of anyone or anything more than birds and deer coming our way is slim to none. Maybe some little critters, but nothing scary,” He amended after a second thought, still letting his grin linger. “Still, we always could.”

His insatiability was somewhere between daunting and impressive from her end- he could play dualities too well in being demure and raunchy within the same sentence through a little wordplay. And this teasing here- she was nearly tempted to take him up on the offer, find a bed of moss and ignore the creepy crawlies for his affection and undivided attention.   
  
It was overwhelmingly quiet for a moment, the quiet crunch of leaves the only audible noise. No cars, children, music- these outings did both of them good. Her wellies temporary got sucked into the marsh; Andrew barely paused as he helped yank her upwards, still eyes to the skies and treetops as if he’d walked these woods for a hundred years. The trail continued a long mucky stretch, neither breaking the pleasant solitude.   
  
“Would you marry me?” She asked suddenly, them squeaked, “Not right now, not a proposal, I just want to know, I want to make sure we’re on the same page, oh my god-” She was bright and shaking, thoroughly rattled her mouth had spoken to freely and of it’s own accord. 

Andrew all but cackled in the warmest way, whipping out of his momentary freeze to envelop her in a tight, fond hug. “I would marry you if that was how you proposed, or if we waited ten years to be sure,” he said confidently. “Even when work puts us at odds, lamb, and our families put those stupid undue pressures on us- the only person I want to see at the end of every day is you. Even on my worst. Of course, one day, I will marry you.”

She snuffled but let out a tiny laugh. “Are we engaged but not engaged?” She giggled through the words but found herself with uncomfortable hiccups, enough she pushed off of her partner’s chest. 

“We are engaged to be engaged. It’s like- a purity ring!” Andrew looked very proud, but she couldn’t stop laughing. His brow furrowed as he let himself nervously laugh along for a second, but stopping as he realized she wasn’t. “Lamb, why is that funny?”

”Do you know what you said?” She wiped under her eye for more tears than were reasonable for a walk in the woods.

“A purity ring, yknow, like the shows have for kids too young to get married. They vow they’ll love each other til they’re old enough. We are old enough, and we love each other enough, but we need more time?” Andrew seemed so cautious with how he spoke, as if she were going to break his heart.  
  
“Love, you have the word mixed up. Promise ring- purity ring is for purity balls, where dads fake marry their daughters to keep them virgins in the South,” He immediately laughed once she’d finished choking her way through her explanation, her hiccups in full force as she calmed back down. “I’m so sorry for laughing, Andy, you had the right meaning and I get it entirely. You just mixed up the words.”  
  
“Serves me right,” he grumbled, “I really thought I was saying ‘promise’, too. Weird slip of the tongue, I guess.” He fondly squeezed her hand and she leaned up on her toes to steal a kiss. “You are very mean,” Andrew grinned against her lips, “and I don’t know if I love you anymore.”

“What can I do to convince you that you do?” Mirth was still glowing on her smile and cheeks.

”Let us turn around- I’ll know what you can do when we get home. I think it involves a very hot bath and very little clothing,” Andrew squeezed her gloved hand tighter and waited til she let him spin her around to steal a quick kiss.

”I do love you for a reason, Byrne,” she beamed and all but skipped back through the muck they’d just walked over, avoiding the same patch she’d nearly slipped in. He grinned, watching as she got a little ahead of him, and trudging along faster when she called back, “Byrne, let’s go home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not know where this was going to start and truly no idea when it would end
> 
> Also is the mixing up a word and insisting it is the right word just a me thing, because I’ve definitely had moments where I insisted one thing and meant another entirely, or what?


	8. Off The Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medical calls can be scary.

"Can you hold my hand?" She asked quietly, the car humming in the background. Andrew frowned and nodded as he folded himself into the seat, reaching over and squeezing it gently. She made no move to shift out of park and gave no explanation, but her other thumb kept obsessively dragging down her email to refresh. 

"What are you waiting for? Do you want me to wish you luck?" He asked curiously, unsure what had her so nervous. She always presented herself as confident and cool and it was his joy to rile her up, ruffle her feathers a little and break that shell down to her most honest self. Somehow, this felt a little different- like she didn't want whatever news she was waiting for. 

"Yeah, in a manner of sorts. The office closes in an hour and I haven't gotten called yet and I don't know if that's good or bad. Is it good if the tests are unremarkable enough not to call? Or does it mean they're reviewing them more closely?" She turned her head and he noticed that shine to her eyes he hated, one that said her anxiety and nerves were simply so unbearable she couldn't contain her emotions for a minute longer. He tweaked his head to the side slightly, trying to remember what results she was waiting for as he squeezed her hand tighter and leaned over the console to press a kiss to her hair sweetly. He almost wanted to offer to drive instead so she could put her attention to this if it were so important. 

"What tests, lamb? I don't mean to be a shitty partner but I can't remember what you're worried over," His tone was low, as soothing as he could make it.

She shifted somewhat uncomfortably, clearly having been withholding this information from him. "I- I had to run into the office for my back a few weeks back and ended up with some imaging late last week. They said the latest I should've heard back was today, like, the absolute latest. I called at the top of the week and they said my doctor would review the results with me, but he's yet to be in touch. Sometimes he emails, sometimes he calls. So I- I don't know what I'm hoping for. I want an answer to why I'm in pain, but I don't want the answer to why I'm in pain, if that makes sense? What if it's awful? What if it's irreparable? I didn't tell you because I didn't think much of it but now that he's delaying telling me anything so long I'm sure I have to be dying. Y'know, typical."

Everything flowed in a frantic run on sentence, punctuated with moments of her hands scraping her hair back and her voice wavering despite clearly her best efforts. Andrew's brow furrowed tightly, a little miffed she went through with something that upset her so much without telling him- but also understanding not wanting to worry him unnecessarily. "They close in an hour? What is it, twenty two past? So, you'll call in about ten minutes to see if you can't wrangle him onto the phone to talk it out. Lamb, I wish you told me," He squeezed her hand tightly, thumb worrying over her knuckles as he got her to focus on him instead. "Do you want me to distract you?"

She nodded vehemently and he couldn't help but let his lip quirk a little, launching into a story about a rowdy night in Oklahoma City where he'd found himself at some minor league baseball game and barhopped with his tourmates until 2AM. He didn't go out like that often, a bit too recognizable, but thankfully the sports crowd and music world in OKC seemed to not have much overlap despite one of his songs playing during a pause. "And this bar, Whiskey Chicks - or dicks? It had to be chicks, I suppose - had probably a hundred board games and these bluesy country artists; I expected BB King to come around the corner," He rambled, noticing her eyes glancing towards her dash clock a few times as the minutes clicked on. 

Her thumb was quick to dial as soon as it hit half past and she squeezed his hand again a little harder, clicking through the menu of options rapid fire, as if she'd done it a few too many times. As she asked for her doctor, he tried not to stare, thankful when she tapped on the speakerphone so he could hear too once they were past their customary greetings and small talk. 

"So, I did look at your MRI- I'm glad we ordered it. Remember the artifact on the CT?" The doctor mentioned, and Andrew noticed how she almost immediately paled. "That is our problem, and it's easily solved. You can try PT to strengthen your core and back, which will help your muscles around your spine hold you upright, but I think at this point since you try to be active it won't give as much help as it should." And as her doctor rambled into what the treatment would be - injections into her spine, which he promised sounded a lot scarier than they were - Andrew felt her hand go a little slack, the tears dripping slowly and almost with relief. She wrapped up the call with a promise to get in within the next few weeks and hung up, a weird quiet coming over the car as she processed everything she'd been told.

"I guess that isn't so bad, right?" She finally spoke, turning to look at him. "I mean, I'll deal with it forever and I'll always have pain from it, but it sounds like for the next few years I have a solution at least?" She wiped under her eyes with her free hand, a shaky breath falling out slowly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Andy, I really am. I just- at first I didn't think anything of it, you know how long my back has been bothering me. I guess waiting made it worse, and the lack of communication made it seem consuming."

"It is manageable, definitely," Andrew pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, "And if you need me at the appointments, I will be. I can drive you, and I can take care of you, however you want, lamb," He said quickly, smiling as she cleared her throat and tried not to sniffle. "You can tell me this stuff, though. I don't want to intrude in your privacy, and I know I can get lost in music, but I'd give up music for your health any day."

"I love you," She couldn't help the fond look she gave him, "I love you so much. I know what it means to say that," She shifted the car into reverse before putting it right back in park. "Can you drive? I think I'll have some residual stress from this, my hands are shaking."

He chuckled and nodded, moving to the door as she did the same. The snow outside was cool but tame and he kicked his boots through the deeper bits to give her a pathway without soaking her socks through; he met her at the nose of the car and grabbed her wrist to fold her into his arms. No words passed, but as they stepped in the other's footsteps- maybe there didn't need to be anything said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little shorter than usual but sometimes, it truly do be that way


	9. Couldn’t Misbehave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impulsivity: does it pay off?

She curled onto her side as he shifted, letting her shoulder hunch forward in what he couldn't consider quite comfortable, despite her little sigh of contentment. “See you in a bit, love,” Andrew murmured just above the din of their heater he always turned on whenever he left this early. She grumbled a response halfheartedly and he couldn’t help the little smirk on his lips. It was the perfect kind of brisk, enough that the walk would only energize him for his task at hand, he thought as he adjusted the volume of the podcast anthology he'd been working his way through. 

She had a beautiful ability to sleep through anything and he was ridiculously jealous, although it was playing to his advantage now. He’d run into Liam earlier that week when he’d stopped into town for groceries and it had been easy to wheedle him into opening early that weekend. Liam had agreed with that knowing look- he only sold jewelry, and for an old friend to come to him with that level of nervousness meant only one thing was on their mind.

“Do you know what you’re looking for?” Liam asked through a yawn, passing Andrew a cup of fresh tea. Andrew accepted as he skimmed the mahogany display cases, sipping slowly. 

“No. She’s not a diamond girl, unless you have a vintage Tiffany ring. And even then I think it would have to be perfect, no. She’s- she’s classy? She won’t want anything big, maybe if there’s anything inlaid?” Andrew spoke slowly, noticing a small spread in the upper corner he thought she’d like. She always picked understated jewelry and he had no real desire to purchase something she wouldn't love every morning.

“Luck is on your side: I do have one, but she’s a little flashy. I’ll bring it out to show ya, along with any ya like there. She's a seven, yeah?” Liam gestured towards one corner that was particularly well lit, bustling his way into the back of the shop with surprising speed once Andrew nodded. He was a tall, portly man- maybe fifteen years older than Andrew. They’d met at a bar Andrew found himself stopping in for a nightcap at long enough ago he couldn’t count the years on one hand, talking over the woodworking competition happening up the way. They bumped into each other enough times a passing nod of recognition wasn’t quite appropriate in favor of a proper gab back and forth to catch up.

As they talked over the latest small batch from a distillery they both loved, Andrew found himself poring over a few rings closely. The vintage Tiffany was his immediate favorite, but the solitaire felt pretty large for her general taste in jewelry. Liam had suggested a similar newer piece on a platinum band with a more secure setting as well as one that met Andrew's request for something with inlaid stones, some alternating sapphires and little diamonds. She'd always loved blue pieces in general when they went to museums, which made it feel like a safe one to consider. 

“Any use here? I’m surprised you think she’d like it,” Liam chuckled at Andrew’s nod, turning the vintage piece over in his hands and settling it under the light to see how it reflected. 

“I really can’t pick. Mind if I, uh, phone a friend?” Andrew pulled his cell out, pleased to see there was no hope she’d be awake yet. Liam nodded and stepped back as Andrew checked through his contacts, settling on the correct one with a tap of his thumb. “Chrissy?”

"Hey, beanpole. What’re you up to this early?” A girl the spitting image of his girlfriend filled the screen after a couple rings, eyes glinting excitedly. “Ring shopping yet?”

"Sure looks it,” Andrew grinned when he hurried to turn down the volume, “and I have it down to three. I’m guessing you can help?”

”You’re kidding, right? We’ve talked about this. I know what she wants. Flip your camera, beanpole,” Chrissy beamed fondly and Andrew did as she asked, showing each ring individually. “Want my immediate answer?”

”Sure,” he laughed, “Which one?”

“Far left. It’s a Tiffany?” Chrissy tilted her head confidently towards the only golden band. “I can tell from the cut. She’ll love it, don’t worry. The others are good, but that one is perfect.” 

“Thank god I didn’t piss you right off the first time we met,” Andrew laughed as he flipped the camera back around. “I will call you whenever she decides,” he promised as he looked up to Liam and nodded quickly.

”You’d best. I can’t wait to see her crying,” Chrissy teased fondly as he rolled his eyes.

"I’ll call soon, promise. As if we'd leave you out of the loop when we'd not have met without you,” Andrew chuckled as they hung up and looked to Liam with a grin. “I’d say that’s an enthusiastic yes for the golden band.”

"I might even have an old box for ya,” Liam couldn’t stop his own smile in reciprocation to Andrew's buzzing excitement. Liam returned with the box as well as a couple small glasses and a bottle of one of their favorites. "Tradition for friends who buy to have a nip with me to celebrate. I make the rules," He joked as he did two short pours, nudging one of them across the counter. "How are you going to ask her?"

"Sláinte, Liam," Andrew winked and sipped slowly. "I haven't picked how I'm asking. She would hate a big thing, so I'm still on the drawing board. She proposed to me a few weeks back, though, so it's definitely time." 

"She proposed to you?" Liam laughed as he moved to the register, grabbing the terminal and typing in the price. It was a bargain of a deal for an engagement ring and Andrew couldn’t stop his giddiness when he slid his card. 

"It wasn't real," Andrew rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, polishing the last of his glass off. "I think she wanted to make sure we were still on track. Maybe I'll surprise her and do it today."

"Oh, she would kill you if you went arseways with it though. Best you walk that off and head on," Liam jerked his chin towards the door as he passed the ring box over, watching Andrew pocket it carefully. "Good luck, Andrew."

"Thanks a million, Liam. I'll give a ring, or drag her in soon," Andrew promised and bounced his head a few times fast, thankful the occasionally spitting rain forecast for the day had abated long enough for him to hurry his way home- but not without stopping into their favorite tea shop to grab a couple pastries. His hand kept absently reaching for the ring just to be sure it was still safely within the zippered pocket he'd tucked it into, and he was thankful for his scarf to hide the stupid smile he couldn't wipe off his face.

Fumbling his keys back into his pocket, he looped his ankle around the door to pull it closed again behind him, kicking it just slightly at the last moment so it wouldn’t slam shut and wake her up. Andrew unzipped the pocket and pulled out the box before settling it onto the counter next to their teas and pastries. He kicked his shoes off, jacket following a moment later onto the coat rack she'd insisted he needed a few visits back, and he picked up the ring again before heading towards their bedroom. 

She was still dozing fitfully, clearly close to waking up proper soon as he stepped into the bedroom- he studied her for a moment before making an absurdly impulsive choice, opting out of hiding the ring in his studio and instead moving closer to the bed. Andrew watched her closely as he reached for her left hand, letting out a little prayer it was actually her size and he hadn’t misremembered in a fit of euphoria, and grinned even wider than he thought was possible when it slid on without a catch, settling just so, and he got himself comfortable in bed with a good book he was really pretending to read with how often his eyes flitted to her face.

It didn't take more than a few minutes before she was blinking herself awake, snuggling in a little closer to him. "Hey, handsome," She mumbled, going to rub her eyes with the heels of her hands. "I smell Orla's pastries, right? Where did you go?"

"Just to do the messages, and I thought it would be nice to wake up to a good cuppa. Orla says you need to come by soon, too," Andrew kept his voice level, not wanting to give away his nerves as he waited for her to notice the new addition to her hand. 

"Why do you Irish call it the messages, that's so weir-" She cut herself off as she pushed herself upwards and frowned at the pressure on her finger. "What is this, Andy?" Her tone went very watery and reverent as she studied her hand.

"You proposed in the bog. I'm just making it official," Andrew offered softly and quickly found himself pinned to the bed and kissed very forcefully, petering out to these little, soft, delicate ones that barely brushed his lips. "Am I making it official?"

"I love you. Yes. Always, a million times, yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I......... needed fluff


	10. Sweet Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something to share

Andrew beamed as she tucked her hand neatly into his, the smooth metal of her ring a pleasant reminder that this would be their future. “Love you,” he murmured as he ducked close to her ear under guise of helping her up onto the curb.

She fixed him with a fond glare before squeezing his elbow softly. “Love you too. You ready to tell them? You’re really ready?” She asked; he could see her worrying at her lip from behind her mask.

“Of course, lamb. Why wouldn’t I be?” He continued up the sidewalk carefully, avoiding any icy mush that could cause them to lose their footings. She was in these fantastic boots with a little lift that unfortunately had horrid grip.

“Well, we kept it secret for a month. I don’t think they’ll love learning that part,” she shrugged as she watched her own footing. “I mean, I know your mum loves me, but you’re her baby. And I don’t know how you haven’t told her yet, really, with how much you’ve been talking lately.”

“They’ll understand. It’s a pandemic- we quarantined just as they did to see each other tonight. It wouldn’t have made sense to tell them and not be able to see them,” He shrugged, pleased to still have the number of a rock doc who had his hands on good tests for all of them to safely see each other. Both of his parents had at least their first doses of the vaccine- and they couldn’t wait any longer to share the news.

They shared a private glance, something between nerves and elation, as they made their way up the walk and knocked rapidly on the grooved wooden door. His mom popped open the door a moment later and distancing be damned, embraced the pair quickly and warmly. “Oh, get on in, too wild for you two to be out there.”

Her glasses fogged over from the sudden warmth, she unlooped the scarf and coat from around her to put on the coat tree; Andrew followed suit a moment later. “Where did we land on masks tonight?”

“Well, Dad got the heaters up out back; it should be warm soon and we can spread out?” His mom offered, gesturing towards the modest patio. “I’m feeling risky from the first dose. Chalk it up as a side affect,” she winked to her soon to be daughter in law, eliciting a little laugh from the younger girl.

“Sounds great,” Andrew responded as he rested his arm comfortably over his fiancee’s shoulder, their handmade woolen sweaters almost too warm now that they were inside. “How have you been?”

The trio sloped into easy conversation, his mom pouring them each some wine and moving out back to drink it. The older woman winked to her husband as she tucked into his side, paralleling her son across the table. As they caught up on the latest neighborhood gossip, Andrew noticed how her gloves still remained on under the ruse of low circulation.

“We did have a reason, to eh- be over tonight,” Andrew let a hand fly to his neck with a mild case of nerves; she looked to him for confirmation before slowly removing her gloves. “We- uh, we’re engaged?”

Time stilled for a moment as she lifted her hand, and suddenly sound was back in a wild vortex. His mom was crying and his dad was slapping him on the back and suddenly she was crying too- it was all too much immediately and she swore she even saw Andy shed a tear when his mom hugged her like a daughter she’d always had.

“So, who asked?” His dad asked with a laugh in his throat, “It’s been seven years- I have to ask. Are you stealing him to the states?”

”If you’d believe it, she did first. I didn’t ask well and proper, just slipped it on like a bugger and waited for her to wake up,” Andrew fondly smiled when she glared at him, leaning her head against his shoulder a moment later. 

“I didn’t really ask,” She corrected him with an eye roll. “I got nervous on a walk and my mouth got away from me. But I’ve spent the last month getting everything in order, we’ll keep my place back home and have a crash pad on either continent.”

“And your mom?” His mother asked, her tone cautious. They knew her relationship with her parents was fraught with disagreements and narcissism, and that she’d long since adopted his as her surrogates.

”Who knows,” Andrew’s fiancée spoke with that quiet strength he adored; he squeezed her hand three quick times. “She never liked Andy, still doesn’t. Thinks he’s a typical musician, if I’m remembering her last call, and he’s going to leave me for a little vixen on the road. It will be best to let her find out from photos, I think.”

The mood soured and she sighed after an awkward period of quiet, but his mom cut in flawlessly. “Sorry to bring down the mood. You let me know what you need, planning or dresses or a shoulder, and I’ll be there with bells on.” She had that easy conviction on her face and it broke the weird bubble as Andrew’s father launched into a story from their first year of marriage so long before. 

The evening wrapped up with her falling asleep on his shoulder and his fond grin when his mom invited them to stay the night. He slipped an arm around her waist at first, then shifted to just pick her up; she stirred, but not enough for wake up as he walked them to his old bedroom turned guest room. 

Once her boots were off, he pressed a sweet kiss to the side of her head before attempting to rouse her. “Lamb, want an old shirt? It’s too late to drive home.”

She blinked a few times before shaking her head, stripping out of her clothes til she was left in just her undershirt and undies. Andrew rolled his eyes and set one and some very well loved gym shorts on the table closest to her in case she woke before him. “I’ll be back- I love you, get back to sleep,” He tucked the blanket back up to her chin and she sighed out a quiet “love you too” before she was lost to the world.

He headed back towards the kitchen, mask over his nose as he went to grab a couple glasses of water and pinched the bridge of his nose once he had the glasses settled on the counter. She would be in a mood tomorrow, but it was fair; he couldn’t imagine striking out to the world without his family supporting him. She only had Chrissy and a pair of very vocal, angry parents who never stopped to consider if she was truly the target of their frustrations.

“You can’t save her if she doesn’t need saving. You can only be there for her,” his dad crept up, mask barely covering his nose. “She’s strong. She’ll be okay. She just needs you when you can help. You know, she comes over and helps whenever you’re on tour and you’ve left her bored in that house of yours. Whatever we need, she makes happen. Her heart- you keep it safe, or you’ll have me to answer to.”

”You’re better than her real Da,” Andrew rolled his eyes but nodded. “We’ll figure it out. She’s... just so sensitive. She’ll say it doesn’t hurt but it’ll be driving her mad. She’s going to be in a wicked mood tomorrow, and I can’t be angry with her over it. It’s- I wish I could make it easier for her.”

His dad only clapped him on the shoulder, then brought him in for a hug. There wasn’t anything more to say, and the two men studied each other after a long minute. “I’m off to bed,” Andrew said carefully, going to grab their waters.”Thanks for tonight- give mum a kiss for me. For everything.”

His dad nodded sharply, “Don’t let her stew too long tomorrow. Get her out for a walk, maybe we can do one as a family early.” He cleared his throat before heading towards the stairs; Andrew moved at a slower pace towards their bedroom. His mind was racing and he wasn’t sure how much sleep he would get, but he set the glasses down on either side of them and got into bed anyways.

Immediately, she had her head rolling to his chest and he absently ran his fingers through her hair, worrying his stress onto the soft silky strands and slowly but surely drifted off. It was hard not to feel at home when it was right in his arms like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all there is absolutely no direction to this I just wanted to say
> 
> Her parents? Suck. His parents? Rock. I might actually come back and edit this in morn but I also might leave it haphazardly decent but lazy sleepy phone writing


End file.
